


Think of Me

by Penndragon27



Series: This is Now an Entire Series of Jethro/Lowell Smut (With a Bit of Plot) [4]
Category: Doctor Who, iZombie (TV)
Genre: Jealous Lowell, M/M, Pining Lowell, Possessive Behavior, Wall Sex, get used to it, smuuttt, this whole series is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27/pseuds/Penndragon27
Summary: Jethro and Lowell see each other again.





	Think of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, what am I doing? Why is this a series? It's not even betaed, this whole thing is impulse posting.

Lowell sat in his hotel, strumming aimlessly at his guitar as he stared at the plug sitting on his bed. Jethro had left it behind in his apparent rush to get away from Lowell and it had been staring at him for the last three days, reminding him of everything that happened.

He tried to forget, even tried to go on the pull, but he always found himself looking for that messy hair and those tight jeans and that gorgeous arse…

He wasn’t having any luck. If not for the black plug standing out against the white sheets (similar to how it stood out next to pale skin…) he would have been convinced it was a dream, a wild fantasy.

At first he was hurt, confused. Why had Jethro left? Had he just wanted sex from his favourite singer and nothing more? Was Lowell now just some story Jethro would tell his friends, bragging about how he lost his virginity to Lowell Tracey?

Then, when a lovely dream left him uncomfortably hard one morning and he tried to relieve the pressure without thinking of Jethro, guilt crept in.

His manager always warned him about fans. Told him not to sleep with them, that no good could come from it. What if Lowell had taken advantage of the young, innocent boy who had clearly been pining after him for so long?

Sure, what Jethro did with his tongue… was anything but innocent, but he was a virgin. Lowell had taken that boy’s virginity with barely a pause, too eager to fuck that beautiful, tight…

Did Jethro regret it? Had Lowell hurt him? Was Jethro now upset over the shattered expectations of what he thought Lowell would be like?

These thoughts clouded his mind for the rest of the week, but come Saturday he had another show, his last one before he had to continue on his tour and would probably never see Jethro again. And all he had was a butt plug to remember him by, now that all the marks from that night were faded.

He loved performing, it was the one thing that never failed to give him an adrenaline rush, get his blood pumping and skin vibrating with passion. That night, though, it felt dulled. He enjoyed it and he gave it his all, but his all wasn’t what it usually was.

At least, until he reached his last song. It was slow, one he wrote when he left home and decided to try and make it as a musician. He loved performing it and tried to make eye contact with every member of the audience, tried to convey the complex emotions he was feeling. And then he saw him.

There, in the middle of the crowd, was Jethro. Hair a mess and remarkably similar to how it looked post-shag, his jeans impossibly tight, and those soft lips forming the words as Lowell sang.

Only years of training kept him from choking, the song practically instinctual at this point. He was grateful for that instinct when he saw a hand grab Jethro’s arm, pulling him close against their body.

Lowell just glimpsed some young, sandy haired guy before he had to rip his gaze away, lest he leap off stage and attack the guy in the middle of the stadium.

He managed to get through with the show and when it was over he felt as jittery as usual, but this time he had a clear purpose. He needed to find Jethro.

He spotted him filing out with the crowd and before anyone could recognize him, Lowell grabbed Jethro and pulled him into a nearby storage closet. The smell of cleaning supplies was soon overpowered by Lowell’s sweat and Jethro’s delicious cologne.

“What the fuck?” Lowell had hoped he’d be more eloquent if he ever saw Jethro again, but that was all he could get out.

“Sorry,” Jethro mumbled. He looked down guiltily and Lowell wanted to hug him. He crossed his arms instead. “I know you probably didn’t want to see me again, but Patrick asked me out with the tickets and I couldn’t say no after all the trouble-”

“Patrick?”

Jethro nodded and Lowell felt something twist in his chest. “Why did you leave?”

Lowell hated how small his voice sounded and tried to keep his face neutral when Jethro looked up in surprise.

“What do you mean?”

“The other day. I woke up and you were just… gone.”

Jethro stuffed his hands into his pockets, a remarkable feat considering how tight those jeans were, and shuffled awkwardly.

“Well, I figured you’d want me gone. I mean, I was just a one off, right?”

Lowell licked his lips, feeling his arms loosen as he longed to take Jethro’s hand.

“It didn’t have to be.”

He watched Jethro’s eyes darken and took a step forward, finally reaching out to hook his fingers into Jethro’s belt loops.

“Really?” Jethro swallowed and Lowell followed the motion hungrily.

“Unless you’d rather be with… Patrick.”

Jethro shrugged and Lowell pulled Jethro so they were flush against each other, Jethro’s hands landing on Lowell’s waist.

“Did you think about me often?” Lowell asked. “After that night?”

Jethro nodded when his mouth failed to form words. Lowell leaned in, brushing his lips against Jethro’s neck, just the lightest touch. Enough to make him shiver.

“Did you sleep with him?”

“Not yet,” Jethro breathed voice weak. “We were going to… tonight.”

“On the first date?” Lowell spoke against his skin, letting his tongue brush against it with each word. He could feel Jethro’s arousal grow against his hip and had to fight a satisfied smirk. “That’s awful slutty of you, Jethro.”

“We didn’t even have a first date,” Jethro said, his hands lifting Lowell’s shirt so he could trail those slender fingers across his torso, coaxing goosebumps to cover his skin.

“We can change that,” Lowell’s voice was practically a growl as he moved up to Jethro’s ear, taking the lobe into his mouth to suck on. Jethro let out a whimper and Lowell gave a nibble before letting go.

“Aren’t you leaving on tour?”

Lowell smiled despite the disappointment. “Are you stalking me?”

Jethro grinned and bucked his hips to brush their bulges against each other, pulling a groan from Lowell.

“I never said I wasn’t.”

Lowell knew it was a bad idea. It was a terrible idea to get so involved with a fan, even though he was leaving in the morning. Especially because he was leaving in the morning.

Nevertheless, he pulled back ling enough to turn Jethro around and push him against the closed door, grinding his erection against that beautiful arse.

“Do you not,” he gave another thrust as Jethro’s hands scrabbled at the door for something to grab, “own any jeans that fit you?”

“These fit,” Jethro bucked back, trying to increase the friction between them. “Some might say like a second skin.”

Lowell made a noise that was half laugh, half growl as he latched his lips onto the back of Jethro’s neck, finally getting that salty-sweet taste he’d been craving all week.

He moved his hands to Jethro’s front so he could undo the fly, pausing at the waistband before going lower so he could rub gently at the sensitive skin of his hips. He loved how Jethro shuddered, just as reactive to it as before.

When his hand reached Jethro’s cock, it was already slick with precum, helping Lowell pump the length quickly, filled with a strange urgency that made his chest clench and his erection twitch.

“Lowell,” Jethro’s voice was more of a whine and it made Lowell even harder. “Please, I won’t last long.”

Lowell sucked a dark bruise just below his ear before removing his hands. Jethro gave a frantic whimper as he thrust his hips forwards, as though he were trying to hump the door he was pressed against in search for any sort of friction.

“Don’t want you coming yet,” Lowell whispered, rubbing soothing circles to Jethro’s hips once more in an effort to calm him down. It also made Jethro more desperate, which Lowell couldn’t feel too guilty about.

When Jethro was close to tears with need, Lowell pushes his pants down to reveal that gorgeous arse, the one he’d been dreaming about for days. He pulled the cheeks apart and his heart stuttered when he saw it was already slick and loose.

“Were you a boy scout, by any chance?”

Jethro made a confused noise, clearly rendered speechless by Lowell’s proximity to his hole, and Lowell pressed a finger to the rim, relishing the moan it earned him.

“You’re always so… prepared.”

Jethro gave a breathy laugh as he rocked back in an attempt to get Lowell to enter him.

“Well, I’ve had to have a wank a bit more frequently since that night, haven’t- ahhhh!”

Jethro moaned as Lowell plunged a finger in to the knuckle, it sliding in easily after Jethro’s hard work.

Lowell basked in Jethro’s moans as he fingered him, focusing on making Jethro writhe as there was not much prep needed. When Jethro’s painted nails were scratching into the door, creating deep groove in his pleasure, Lowell finally withdrew.

He took a few seconds to enjoy the sight of Jethro’s slick entrance and that lithe body tense with frustration at being denied what he wanted. Unable to wait any longer himself, he went into action.

When Jethro’s pants were gone and his back was once more pressed against the door, Lowell lifted him by the thighs so his legs were wrapped around his waist and Lowell’s head pressed at Jethro’s entrance. Then, unfortunately, he had to pause.

“I don’t have a condom.”

Jethro froze. “I’ve only slept with you. And I got tested after… in case…”

Lowell was a little offended, but also relieved. “I’ve only slept with you since my last test. Can I…?”

“Please,” Jethro begged, trying to move even when pinned against the door. “Fuck me, Lowell.”

And what could Lowell do but oblige?”

He finally entered Jethro, vision spotting at how much he’d missed that feeling, how much more intense it was without a condom.

“Fuck, Jethro.”

Jethro’s hands interlocked behind Lowell’s neck, bringing him closer so their moths could attack one another as Lowell set a brutal pace, eager to fuck Jethro so hard he would never forget it, never forget him. He wanted Jethro to think of Lowell’s cock in his arse every time Patrick so much as looked at him. He wanted Jethro to think of his tongue down his throat every time he saw a supply closet. He wanted to make sure Jethro always thought of him.

Jethro pulled his mouth away so he could moan loudly, legs wrapping tighter as Lowell moved faster, frantic. He wanted this to last, but he also needed as much of Jethro as he could, as soon as possible. And when his cock brushed against Jethro’s prostate, his number one fan stiffened, mewling noises falling from his lips as his orgasm went through him and spurted all over Lowell’s shirt.

Seeing Jethro’s flushed face, his sweaty hair sticking to his forehead, his eyes shut with pleasure as Lowell continued fucking him through it, he could only last a few more thrusts before he came, filling Jethro with his release.

“Oh god,” Jethro moaned at the feeling and part of Lowell wanted to fuck him again, fill him again, but Jethro released him so he could stand on shaky legs. Lowell pulled out gently, but immediately brought his finger to the puckered hole in an attempt to stop his come from leaking out.

“Let’s see how Patrick is after that,” Lowell said, licking a strip up Jethro’s neck as he shivered. Then Lowell remembered what was in his pocket.

“What the-” Jethro whimpered as the plug was slipped into him, sealing his entrance with Lowell’s come inside it.

“You left that at mine,” Lowell said. “Figured I should return it.”

“Fuck, how are you real?”

Lowell smiled and kissed him. It was sweet and chaste and something about it made Lowell’s heart ache. It hurt even more when he watched Jethro set about pulling his pants back on. His clumsy movements due to the plug and most recent fucking helped a bit.

“I just ditched Patrick. I should get back to him before he calls the cops.”

Lowell frowned, wishing he’d given Jethro a few more hickeys. Maybe one between his thighs.

“Will I see you again?”

“You’re on tour,” Jethro stated, shifting awkwardly. “I-I’m trying-” he sounded close to tears as he ran a hand through his hair and Lowell took that hand, kissing it gently. It only made Jethro give a sob.

“What is it?”

Jethro met his gaze, those beautiful blue eyes shining with unshed tears. “I don’t want to get my hopes up. You’re… you and I’m- I’m-”

“Gorgeous?” Lowell finished. “Amazing? Fucking great in bed? Or… against a door?”

Jethro laughed wetly and Lowell pulled them together again, ignoring the stain on his shirt.

“I like you. I think we should have a first date. Maybe a second, as we have two trysts to make up for.”

Jethro smiled shyly, cheeks turning pink and Lowell wondered how a person could look so edible and so adorable at the same time.

“You leave tomorrow.”

“I’ll be back,” Lowell promised. “In the meantime…”

He dropped to his knees, smirking at Jethro’s gasp before pulling out the marker in his pocket he kept for autographs. Pulling the cap off with his teeth (while making careful eye contact with Jethro), he lifted Jethro’s shirt and wrote on the smooth skin as neatly as he could, considering Jethro’s squirming.

“There,” he said standing up again and pressing a kiss to Jethro’s lips. “Now you have my number, so no disappearing on me.”

Jethro nodded and Lowell watched his hands interlock, squeezing his fingers in nervousness. Lowell kissed Jethro’s cheek, then his forehead, then his nose, until he calmed down.

“I should… Patrick…”

Lowell nodded. “Go find him. And when you’re with him, only think of me.”

Jethro breathed out with a huff. “How can I do anything else?”

Satisfied, Lowell kissed Jethro one more time, inhaling his scent and trying to commit it to memory, and stepped away.

Jethro smiled sadly before leaving and Lowell stood in the doorway, watching Jethro walk slowly, movements wonderfully stiff as he reached his date. Patrick.

Lowell watched Jethro’s hands wave animatedly as he probably made up some story and he watched Patrick smile and take Jethro’s hand to pull him away.

Before they disappeared from sight, though, Jethro looked back.

 

 

 


End file.
